


Aliens and Their Kinks

by fire_and_ice



Category: Marvel (Comics), Young Justice (Comics)
Genre: M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:44:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_and_ice/pseuds/fire_and_ice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Man summarys are hard. But this is a PWP cause this otp doesn't have any. Just these two fooling around and Tommy's wit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aliens and Their Kinks

Tommy let his head bounce back against the wall as Noh-Varr bite and sucked his way down his neck.  
“C'mon Noh, I don't have all fucking day” Tommy impatiently whined as he ran his hands up and down the taller boy's chest.  
“Patience, human, is a wonderful thing. Try it sometime.” Noh-Varr said back still taking his sweet time mapping out all of Tommy's porcelain skin.  
A muffled grunt came out of the speedster's mouth, who was still fidgeting under Noh-Varr's skillful tongue.  
The kree made his way down Tommy's neck and laved at his sternum.  
Tommy's wandering hands moved up to dig themselves in Noh-Varr's white hair. When the older boy bit down on Tommy's nipple, the speedster gave a yelp and pulled Noh-Varr's hair.  
The noise that come out of the taller boy's mouth was close enough to a moan that Tommy did it again only to get the same result.  
“Mmm. You like that? Kinky bastard.” Tommy let his head fall back again while he laughed.  
In retaliation Noh-Varr bit down painfully on his other nipple.  
“Shut up you ape” the kree said making his way down lower on the tone pale body  
“Ya talk dirty to me baby” Tommy said running his hands through the white hair and pulling every so often.  
It was quiet for a while as the older boy licked, bit and kissed his way down to Tommy's waistline, where his hard cock tented his jeans.  
With his leg bouncing up and down, Tommy urged Noh-Varr to his knees by pushing down on his broad shoulders.  
Noh-Varr mutters something about humans that he defiantly is going to pay for later in the form of awesome human video games. And Tommy tells him as much.  
“Only you would think of video games” Noh-Varr says venom added to the words video games. “When I'm about to suck your cock.”  
Tommy nearly fainted at that but he dug his hands into the older boy's hair and locked his knees, moaning really loudly. He didn't care that he sounded like a 10 dollar whore. Noh-Varr, the sexiest alien Tommy has ever met, was on his knees and slowly unzipping Tommy's fly. He was looking up at Tommy through thick lashes, mouth in a permanent smirk.  
Tommy's eyes rolled back into his head as the kree pulled his rock hard cock out of his jeans. He knew going commando today would pay off.  
He watched as Noh-Varr slowly sucked the head, teasing him before licking him all the way down to the base. Slowly but surely the older boy sucked him, head bobbing under Tommy's hands. Perfect red lips stretched around his cock. The moans coming out of Tommy's mouth was totally not his fault when he had a view like that.  
Tommy couldn't help it, his hips thrusting forward on their own. Then he couldn't stop, he bucked and thrust into Noh-Varr's mouth. The kree didn't seem to mind just held his pretty mouth open, hands on Tommy's thighs, just resting almost encouraging Tommy to thrust harder and deeper.  
The speedster made eye contact with a pair of blue eyes with the pupil blown so wide only a ring of the baby blue was showing.  
Tommy's moans filled the room as he fucked Noh-Varr's mouth. He clutched the white hair, but that only made Tommy moan more as Noh-Varr moaned around the younger boy's cock.  
“Almost there baby, fuck, so perfect, s'perfect.” Tommy whined and moaned. But finally, finally he came, hot and fast as Noh-Varr swallowed around him.  
His white-hot orgasm left stars dancing behind his eyes for a good few minutes, he was so relaxed he didn't notice Noh-Varr get up.  
He was shoved violently onto the couch, Noh-Varr pressing him down not caring if he bruised or broke Tommy.  
“Don't call me baby again or I will be forced to reduce you to ashes.” The older boy whispered harshly, pushing harder against Tommy's shoulders were his hands rested.  
“Kinky” was all the snark that Tommy had left after that mind blowing orgasm.  
Noh-Varr didn't respond, just rolled his hips down onto Tommy's bare crotch. The fabric of the other boy's jeans stinging his sensitive cock.  
Tommy bite back a yelp at the feeling. He regained enough motor control to reach down to the kree's crotch and grind his palm upwards.  
Noh-Varr let his swollen mouth fall open as Tommy continued to palm him.  
The older boy lowered his head to Tommy's shoulder so he could bite into the pale skin there.  
“Easy tiger.” the speedster said slowly unzipping the fly of the other boys jeans.  
“Shut up and get on with it.”  
Tommy smiled up to the ceiling thanking whatever is up there in heaven or whatever that he could have this beautiful, kinky, demanding and sexy boy on top of him right now.  
He slowly undid the fly, taking Noh-Varr's cock in his hand. He gently ran his fingers up and down before Noh-Varr took another bite out of his shoulder. This time not to muffle his groans.  
“Hey, I'm not a hamburger. Chompers to yourself alien boy.” Tommy said, he started jerking the boy off in earnest.  
“If you keep talking I will cut your tongue off.” Noh-Varr said, voice creepily calm even though he was being jerked off be a speedster.  
“Then you will never find out how good I am at sucking cock.” Tommy smirked and flicked his wrist at the tip cause a noiseless moan to escape the older boy's lips.  
Tommy lay prone underneath Noh-Varr's muscular body taking in all the noises the older boy made, even if there was few. With his free hand he traced patterns into the muscular back and sometimes digging his nails in just to watch the older boy attempt to glare while he was being jacked off.  
After a half a dozen more strokes Noh-Varr came, back arching, eyes closed. Hands grabbing Tommy's bare shoulders.  
The younger boy swore he had never seen something so sexy as this kree alien in his lap right now. He started getting hard just from the view.  
After he came back to earth, Noh-Varr looked down at Tommy's hardening crotch back up to at him.  
Tommy met his baby blue eyes and sent him a smirk.  
“Up for round two?” Tommy asked innocently  
And before he could do anything Tommy was being hauled into the bathroom after a half naked Noh-Varr.  
“Mm. Shower sex. I knew you had kinks Noh. How but I steal some handcuff off of Billy for next time?”


End file.
